Capote
}}Capote is a manusia ikan billfish dan anggota Bajak Laut Foxy. Karena tindakannya, ia adalah antagonis utama selama Arc Long Ring Long Land. Penampilan Capote adalah manusia ikan billfish dengan kulit hijau, rambut merah gelap, dan hidung panjang dan tajam. Dia memakai kemeja kuning, sarung tangan ungu, celana pendek ungu, ikat pinggang kuning, dan topeng ungu gelap yang dikenakan semua Bajak Laut Foxy, bersama dengan tudung ungu muda. Galeri Kepribadian Seperti kebanyakan manusia ikan, ia sombong dan yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan mereka, bagaimanapun, ia tidak menunjukkan prasangka terhadap manusia. Kemampuan dan Kekuatan Sebagai manusia ikan, Capote memiliki kekuatan sepuluh kali lipat dari rata-rata manusia, dan dua kali lipat dalam air. Tidak seperti manusia ikan lainnya, bagaimanapun, ia tampaknya memiliki sedikit keterampilan navigasi, karena ia tidak dapat menentukan jalan yang harus diambil untuk memanfaatkan arus, sesuatu Nami dapat lakukan dengan sangat mudah. Karate Manusia Ikan Capote adalah seorang praktisi Karate Manusia Ikan. Dia cukup kuat untuk menggunakan pemotong karate untuk menghasilkan gelombang kejut untuk mengiris laut itu sendiri.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Capote slices the sea open to reach the Barrel Tiger. Dia juga dapat menempatkan dirinya di mulut Monda untuk membuat mesin darurat untuk menavigasi kapal mereka dengan cepat melalui terumbu karang dan pusaran air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 308 and Episode 210, Capote and Monda combines to form an engine. Sejarah Arc Long Ring Long Land Pada awal Davy Back Fight, Capote berpartisipasi dalam Donut Race dengan Porche naik "Cutie Wagon" yang diangkut oleh Monda. Berkat kemampuan Noro Noro no Mi Foxy, mereka berhasil memenangkan Donat Race. Petualangan Nebulandia Capote ikut memikat Topi Jerami ke Pulau Mushroom, tempat Foxy menantang mereka untuk pertandingan ulang Davy Back Fight. Selama pertandingan, terungkap bahwa anggota kru baru dan Angkatan Laut yang menyamar Komei dan Dojaku mengaturnya untuk menangkap Topi Jerami. Keduanya berhasil membius dan menangkap Zoro, Sanji, Porche, dan Hamburg, dan mengalihkan sinar Noro Noro yang ditembakkan Foxy pada mereka, melumpuhkan Capote dan semua orang di pantai. Capote dan Bajak Laut Foxy tetap tinggal ketika Foxy dan Kansho bergabung dengan Topi Jerami dalam misi mereka untuk menyelamatkan kawan-kawan mereka. Capote, Itomimizu, dan Chuchun mencoba membantu Brook dan Chopper mencari Jamur Rebound, tetapi mereka disergap oleh Angkatan Laut. Namun, Capote, Itomimizu, dan Bajak Laut Foxy mengorbankan diri untuk membiarkan Brook, Chopper, dan Chuchun melarikan diri. Namun, Brook, Chopper, dan Chuchun berteman dengan makhluk ular raksasa bernama Kinoconda dan membebaskan Bajak Laut Foxy dari Angkatan Laut. Mereka kemudian naik di mulut Kinoconda ke Nebulandia, di mana mereka membebaskan Foxy dan Topi Jerami. Capote dan Bajak Laut Foxy menemani Foxy dalam upayanya untuk membebaskan Porche dan Hamburg. Bajak Laut Foxy kembali ke luar dengan kekuatan penuh saat mereka membantu Topi Jerami memukul mundur Angkatan Laut. Kedua kru kemudian kembali ke Pulau Mushroom, di mana mereka berpisah. Foxy kemudian berbicara kepada krunya, mendorong mereka untuk melanjutkan petualangan mereka. Perbedaan Anime dan Manga Capote muncul di game tambahan di anime. Merchandise Video Games Penampilan Tidak Dapat Dimainkan *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! Referensi Navigasi Situs it:Kapoty fr:Kapoty ca:Capote Kategori:Bajak Laut Kategori:Bajak Laut Foxy Kategori:Manusia Ikan Kategori:Pengguna Karate Manusia ikan Kategori:Antagonis Kategori:Laki-Laki Kategori:Karakter Grand Line